The Half I Always Need
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Liv and Maddie have known each other as sisters, but what about everyone else? And what will happen when the truth finally comes out? Based on a theory I have about Disney's casting decision.


**A/N: This is my first attempt with a Liv and Maddie fanfic. The plot is based on a theory I have about the show. Don't worry, I can guaranteed that after reading it, you'll never see the show the same way again.**

* * *

It was a typical afternoon in the Rooney household. Maddie was in her room working on some homework. It was quiet at first, but then she heard a voice.

"Do you have a hard time remembering things?"

Startled, Maddie looked up from her work and saw her twin sister, Liv, lounging on her bed. "What?" she asked. She snorted a laugh. "No. Do you?"

Liv sat up. "Yes," she answered. "I was thinking about that time we swap places, and I don't remember what happened after I accidentally failed your driving test."

"You told me later that day," Maddie stated. "You had to wear glasses and you had a hard time seeing the road."

"My DVD signing was a few hours afterwards," Liv recalled. "What did you do while I was pretending to be you?"

Maddie couldn't remember. "I was...trying to copy your look," she lied after a few seconds of thinking.

"Oh really," Liv said. "Do you remember the hairspray brand you used?"

Maddie didn't respond. In fact, she doesn't remember what happened earlier that day. What was going on?

"Okay, that settles it," Liv said, getting up. "We need to talk to our parents."

"Wh-Why?" Maddie asked.

"They lied about our birthday," Liv answered. "Who knows what other secrets they've been keeping from us."

* * *

In the family living room, Liv and Maddie confronted their parents. They told them about how they frequently black out and they can't remember certain events. When they were finished, both Karen and Pete looked worried.

"What?" Maddie asked after not getting a response. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Pete took a deep breath. "I thinks it's time we told you the truth," he said.

"Maddie..." Karen said. "There is no Liv."

"Excuse me?!" Liv asked, offended. "I'm right here! How could I not exist if I'm standing right here?!"

"She's right," Maddie agreed. "Liv is standing next to me. Can't you see her?"

"Sweetie... You have split personality disorder," Karen said. "Liv is just someone who we thought was an imaginary friend. We finally got rid of her four years ago, but she came back somehow. I'm sorry to tell you this, Maddie."

With that, the illusion shattered. To Maddie's surprise, Liv had disappear. "Liv?" she asked. "Where are you?"

Without warning, Maddie took off her glasses. "I'm right here," she said, talking differently. She put her glasses back on. "But I'm can't see you!" Glasses off. "Well I can't see you either. Where did you go?" Glasses on. "I'm still here." Glasses off. "No you're not."

This went on for a while. Pete and Karen were used to this by now. There was no Liv _and_ Maddie. There was always just Maddie. The only indicator was the glasses. Maddie wore them, but Liv didn't. They made sure everyone in the town played along, thinking that Liv was Maddie's twin sister. They didn't want their only daughter to learn the truth.

Eventually, Maddie put her glasses back on. "Mom? Dad? Is this true?" she asked, almost in tears. "Liv is...just an alternate personality?"

"We didn't want to tell you," Pete said. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Things weren't the same after that day. With Maddie learning Liv was only a personality, she had a harder time juggling between both class schedules. It felt weird sharing the same body with another being. Worse, she could no longer see her 'sister'. Why was this happening to her now?

On one Sunday evening, Maddie decided enough was enough. She walked up to her bedroom mirror, hoping to see Liv again. Sure enough, she was her in the reflection. "Wow," Liv said. "Feels weird not seeing you after a week."

"Tell me about it," Maddie sadly said. "All this time I thought I had a twin sister. What happened to us?"

"Beats me," Liv answered with a shrug. "Although that would explain why the locals in Madison thought we were crazy during that weekend vacation."

"But I saw you on that show," Maddie said. "I didn't hear the audio because mom had to mute it when I was around, but I did see you."

"And I remember performing on that same show," Liv recalled.

"So how did you suddenly stop existing?" Maddie asked. At this point, she was crying. She wasn't able to hold her emotions back any longer. "I always remember you in my life. We used to do things together. Don't you remember our good times?"

Liv thought about it for a while. "My earliest memory was hearing you say 'I wish I had a sister'," she answered. "I think we were five years old at the time."

Then it hit them. Maddie calmed down, but the tears were still showing. "Come to think of it, that was the first time I saw you," she remembered. "I was sad with having a younger brother, so I wished to myself that it was a sister instead."

"Then I showed up," Liv said. "Joey is the reason why I existed to you!"

"That actually makes sense," Maddie agreed.

"Now what?" Liv asked. "You now know I'm just part of your SPD."

For the first time in a week, Maddie smiled. "I think it's time to stop pretending," she decided. "You're the other half of me, and I'll always need you."

From inside the mirror, Liv touched the glass. "I'm going to miss seeing you," she said. "And...actually being a real person."

Maddie responded by touching the mirror as well, right where Liv's hand was. "Don't worry," she said. "You'll always be real to me."

And as the two sisters smiled at each other, Liv faded away and Maddie saw her own reflection in the mirror. Taking her hand off the glass, she felt complete. It was no longer Liv and Maddie. Just Maddie Rooney, the only daughter in the family.

* * *

The next morning, Maddie was getting dressed for school. But after accepting Liv as a part of her, she felt different. She felt part girly and party sporty. Her outfit even showed that. She was wearing a dark pink t-shirt, a denim skirt, black leggings, and her favorite black and white converse sneakers. She had her hair styled like Liv's, but it was pulled back in a ponytail. And to complete the look, she wore the same pearl necklace Liv liked wearing.

While checking her look in the mirror, Maddie took off her glasses. "OMG!" Liv exclaimed. "We look amazing!"

Maddie put her glasses back on. "Thanks," she said. "I figured that since you're a part of me, I can be myself and merge our styles together."

The glasses came off. "Well I like it," Liv said. "And is that my favorite necklace we're wearing?"

The glasses were back on. "Yes," Maddie answered.

The glasses were off again. "It perfectly matches the look," Liv said. "Not too sporty for me and not too girly for you. Now let's go show Stevens Port the new us!"

Putting her glasses back on, Maddie left her room and headed downstairs. Things were never going to be the same for her anymore, but she knew life was going to get better for her for years to come.

**The End**


End file.
